Various forms of trailer tongue stands heretofore have been provided. However, most trailer tongue stands are vertically adjustable and are used primarily in conjunction with trailers which may experienced heavy tongue loadings. While these adjustable tongue stands function as desired and with high reliability, they are expensive and not required on trailers which do not experience high tongue loadings. Therefore, a need exists for a lightweight inexpensive trailer tongue stand which may be used, when desired, to support the tongue of a trailer in an elevated position above the ground.
Examples of various different forms of trailer tongue stands including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,571,390, 2,631,862, 2,865,658, 2,969,885, 3,643,975, 3,791,676, 3,989,276, and 4,294,088.